


Do as the Hufflepuffs Do

by PaleRose



Series: Horny Hinata [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Durmstrang Atsumu, First Time, Hufflepuff Hinata, JKR is a terf and can choke on my dick but fuck do I want the Hufflepuff Orgy to be real, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Orgy, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, it's there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: What happens when your first date becomes your first orgy?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Horny Hinata [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882465
Comments: 30
Kudos: 107
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Do as the Hufflepuffs Do

**Author's Note:**

> [Music to set the mood. I honestly blame TikTok for my obsession with this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dwzk-XZxZ4k)

Atsumu finds Shouyou waiting by the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff basement, exactly where he said he’d be. He looks so cute, rocking back and forth on his heels so his robe sways with him, his hands clasped behind his back. His head moves from side to side, eyes so wide Atsumu can see their honey gold color from the end of the hall. Atsumu figures Shouyou is probably looking for him. It’s all so adorable, he practically melts where he stands _._

Ducking behind one of the hallways’ pillars, Atsumu adjusts himself, fluffing his hair and making sure there isn’t any dust on his fur-lined cape. He wants to look his best for his date. 

Three days ago, Shouyou had requested that he accompany him (and everyone knows that’s just a long way of saying “be his date”) to the Hufflepuff Valentine’s Day event. Atsumu nearly leapt out of his seat right in front of ‘Samu and Suna. He put in the work (work being blatant flirting and spending every free moment he has with Shouyou, doting on him, hand and foot) for this moment to come to fruition and he was not about to let it be ruined by those two. 

“I hope you can make it, Atsumu,” Shouyou said as he waved Atsumu goodbye and returned to sit with his friends on the Hufflepuff side of the dining hall. 

“Wow, I’m surprised ya didn’t start dancing. Ya might wanna wipe that drool from your chin, it’s gonna get on your cape,” Suna sighed, resting his head on his hands. 

Atsumu didn’t answer Suna. His words could not hurt him in this wonderful, fantastic, spellbinding moment. A date with Shouyou was all he wanted and he finally got it. 

“What even is the Hufflepuff Valentine's Day event anyway?” Osamu asked idly, tapping his wand to his lower lip in thought. “I know the Ravenclaw one is a trip to the National Wizarding archives, Slytherin is a night at the opera, and Gryffindor is a nature walk with camping. But I haven't heard a thing about the Hufflepuff one.” 

“Maybe it’s an orgy. I bet Hufflepuffs are secret freaks,” Suna chuckled. 

“Who cares.” Atsumu’s voice wobbled in his larynx—he was still a little high from holding a conversation with Shouyou for so long. “I’m goin’ on a date.” 

Suna clicked the roof of his mouth with his teeth and slumped onto the table, cheek pressed up against the red tablecloth. “I guess that means Kita wins the pool, jerk.” 

“Y’all were bettin’ on when I’d go on a date with Shouyou?” Atsumu couldn’t believe his friends would be so shady as to bet on when he’d go on a date with his not-so-secret secret crush. 

“Not exactly,” Osamu cut in. “We were betting to see when he’d finally ask ya.” 

“What made ya think he was gonna ask first?” Atsumu crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

Both Suna and Osamu snorted, _the_ _bastards._

“Ya can’t be serious?” Suna asked, clutching his hand over his mouth like he was trying not to laugh.

“‘Course I’m serious,” Atsumu frowned, annoyance sharp in his voice. “In fact, I was gonna ask Shouyou on a date tomorrow!” He was not going to ask Shouyou on a date tomorrow, but he could have if he felt like the opportunity was right. 

“Sure ya were,” Suna drawled.

“Ya say that nearly every day, Tsumu,” Osamu added and took a sip from his cup. 

“I do not!” 

“Ya do too,” they both said at the same time. 

Suna reached into the front pocket of his uniform and pulled out a small notebook. He thumbed to a page near the center of it. “So far I have about one hundred and thirty-five days, and we’ve only been here for one hundred and sixty-four days,” he said and shut the book. 

“Oh, go choke on a wand, ya cock sucker,” Atsumu spat. 

“Okay, but you won’t like whose wand it’s gonna be.” Suna shrugged. 

“Sunarin...” Osamu said through gritted teeth and nudged Suna with his elbow. 

Despite Suna’s incessant need to push his buttons, Atsumu smiled. “Have fun for all I care, I got what I wanted and that’s all there is to it.” 

Back in the present, Atsumu makes one more minor adjustment to his presence before he joins Shouyou. It’s a spell to keep his breath fresh for, you know, _just in case_ . He discretely pulls out his wand from his cloak and casts, “ _Conjurula Mentha”_ and his mouth bursts with a cool, minty freshness. 

“It’s go time,” Atsumu says to himself and strides back into the hall. It doesn’t matter that he literally has no clue what tonight will bring, he knows he’s got this date in the bag. 

When Shouyou’s eyes find Atsumu, his face lights up brighter than the sun reflecting off of the newly fallen snow outside. 

_Could he be more perfect?_

“Atsumu! Over here!” he calls, jumping and waving his hands as if Atsumu wasn’t going to be able to see. 

“Heya!” Atsumu waves back and walks towards his date, throwing out one of his certified charming smiles. His front teeth just barely graze the bottom of his lip and his right cheek is raised a little more slightly to bring out his single dimple. He’s practiced enough in the mirror to know exactly what it looks like. 

“Did you find your way alright?” Shouyou asks with pink-dusted cheeks while tucking a strand of orange hair behind his ear. 

See, the smile works wonders.

“It was fine. Once ya get the hang of the moving staircases, yer able to get pretty much anywhere here within three minutes. Were ya waitin’ long?” 

Shouyou shakes his head no. “I got here only four minutes ago.” 

“Well that’s four minutes too many.” Atsumu takes Shouyou’s hand and guides it to his lips. He kisses soft skin, immediately tasting cocoa butter. “I promise it won’t happen again,” he says and flashes his gaze up towards furiously blushing scarlet cheeks. 

“It’s fine! You don’t need to worry. We’re super early anyway.” 

“Oh?” Atsumu stands upright and lets go of Shouyou’s hand. “Why’s that?” 

“Well, non-Hufflepuffs aren’t usually welcome to this event and I had to make sure with our Head Boy that it was okay if I asked you to join in the festivities.” 

“Any reason why?” 

Shouyou’s pupils dilate ever so slightly. “Having people from different houses come to the event might get a little complicated and potentially dangerous.” 

_Dangerous?_ Atsumu thinks to himself. What could the sweet Hufflepuff House possibly be doing that’s potentially dangerous? It’s a mystery to Atsumu… Actually, come to think of it, that one guy Kita likes to hang out with, the big guy in Gryffindor, did say earlier today the Hufflepuff Valentine’s Day event is quite literally one of Hogwarts’ biggest mysteries. 

“All fifth through seventh years seem to disappear for twenty four hours—holding up in the Hufflepuff basement doing only-Dumbledore-knows-what,” he had said over breakfast. 

And now Atsumu is going to find out. He hopes it’s something cool. Maybe the Hufflepuffs have a portal that can take them anywhere in the world, so they spend their event traversing the globe. He could take Shouyou to some of the most beautiful vistas in the Stara Planina and kiss him underneath the millions of stars that paint the dark and clear midnight sky.

That would be the perfect amount of romantic for their first date. 

“Well then, I’ll consider myself lucky. Shall we go?” Atstumu presents his arm for Shouyou to take. 

Shouyou smiles, gladly taking his arm and leading him down the stairs to the basement. 

* * *

The Hufflepuff Head Boy has silver hair and a mole beneath his left cheek. His personality can only be described as refreshing with a patronly aura that makes Atsumu immediately crave his approval. He asks Atsumu all the basic questions—his name, his age, what school he’s attending, and some basic medical history questions. 

Okay, maybe that last one isn’t a basic question, but Atsumu doesn’t mind rattling it off. 

“Alright, now that I’ve got your date’s information, I need the both of you to please hand over your wands,” the Head Boy says with a smile and outstretched hand. 

“Excuse me?” Atsumu can’t help but ask. He just can’t leave his wand with a complete stranger. Next to his broom, his wand is his baby. They’ve been through so much together (pranking ‘Samu, pranking Suna, hiding from Aran and Kita’s wrath, those were some good times...) and he can’t imagine not having it by his side. Especially since he still doesn’t entirely know what he’s getting himself into. Maybe he should’ve asked Shouyou what the event was before he agreed to go with him? 

“It’s okay Atsumu, Suga will take care of it,” Shouyou reassures him.

“Yes, don’t worry Atsumu, your wand will be completely safe. This event’s been running yearly since the school’s inception and there hasn’t been a lost wand yet,” Suga says, still holding out his open palm like he won’t take no for an answer. 

Atsumu reluctantly hands over his wand. As much as he doesn’t want to lose his wand, he doesn’t want to mess up this date even more. 

Mr. Refreshing turns to Shouyou. “Yours, too.” 

“Alright,” Shouyou says and places his wand next to Atsumu’s. 

_“If our wands touch, does that count as an indirect hand hold?”_ Atsumu embarrassingly thinks to himself as his heart begins to race for no good reason. 

“Splendid, now before you go inside you need to do one last thing,” Suga says as he places their wands in a bag for holding. When he withdraws his hand, he’s holding two yellow potion vials. 

“What’s that?” Atsumu and Shouyou ask in unison. 

Suga raises an eyebrow and shakes his head in mock disapproval. “Shouyou, you should know what this is. We talked about it at the last house meeting.” 

Shouyou flushes. “Oh, uh—yeah! I know I was… Just kinda excited during that meeting and I may have spaced out… A little…” 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Suga hands each of them a vial. “It’s for lubrication, we can’t have you hurting yourselves.” 

“Lubrication?” Atsumu parrots after swallowing the contents of his visle in one gulp—tastes like scrambled eggs.

Suga nods and steps to the side, granting Atsumu and Shouyou access to the hallway leading towards the common room. “We’ll explain more at the start of the event. Shouyou, why don’t you bring him into the lounge and find yourselves a seat.” 

“Sure,” Shouyou says, taking Atsumu’s hand in his own. His face is still as red as his uniform and his palms are sweaty.

* * *

Shouyou finds them a seat on an overstuffed sofa, upholstered in yellow and black, next to one of the large circular windows in the corner of the lounge. Copper lamps cast a warm light over the room, which is decorated with various sized plants in various sized copper pots (Atsumu is sensing a theme here) hanging from the ceiling or sitting on a windowsill. They’re nestled beneath a patchwork quilt that Shouyou pulled from an ancient-looking trunk. It smells like clean linens mixed with the floral scent of the room. Atsumu thinks it’s mint and roses, but he could be wrong. The blanket is so warm—warm enough to make him a little sleepy. Hidden from prying eyes, Atsumu’s pinky touches Shouyou’s beneath the quilt, sending sparks through his body. 

Even if this was the only time they touched tonight, Atsumu would die a happy man. 

All around them, other students clad in yellow and black pile up on seats (bodies huddled close) and on the large carpet (limbs tangling together) beside a roaring hearth. Everything in this lounge screams _comfort_ and _home_ to Atsumu. No wonder the Hufflepuffs want to keep it all to themselves. Is it too late to move all his belongings in and camp out here for the rest of the school year? 

“Are you tired?” Shouyou leans in and asks softly.

Atsumu yawns, stretching his arms up and over his head only to return his hand beneath the blanket to meet Shouyou’s once more. “A little, I’m sure I’ll wake up once we get this party started. It’s just so toasty down here,” he says and sinks into the large cushions of the couch. His body feels like bread pudding, all squishy and loose and incredibly warm. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty great.” Shouyou sighs and rests his head on Atsumu’s shoulder. The point of contact sends a pleasant hum through Atsumu’s veins. “You know, Atsumu, I was kind of nervous to bring you.” Shouyou nuzzles his nose into Atsumu’s cape.

“Really?” Atsumu says despite the fact that he would be shitting his pants from anticipation if he weren’t suddenly so dang sleepy. “Ya nervous I wouldn’t be able to handle whatever we’re gonna be doin’ tonight?” 

Shouyou shrugs and looks up at Atsumu—honey-colored eyes smoldering. “I dunno. I guess I was more scared that you wouldn’t want to go with me. You received so many Valentine’s letters the other day and I almost got cold feet. But I had this gut feeling, like you were gonna be okay with this—sharing your time with me and being open to what we're going to be doing tonight. I’m glad I was right.” With each word, Shouyou’s face creeps closer and closer towards Atsumu’s until he finally stops with their noses practically touching and his breath hot on Atsumu’s cheeks. From this close, Atsumu can see the hundreds of light freckles that dust Shouyou’s nose.

“What even are we doin’ tonight, Shouyou?” He knows he should have asked earlier, but the cozy atmosphere mixed with the sudden urge to kiss each and every one of those freckles—no, Shouyou’s entire face—overtakes him and makes the words spill out. It’d be so easy to just lean in and do it. But they’re in public, and it wouldn’t be proper to straight-up make out on the common room couch before a house event. What would ‘Samu say if he found out? He’d probably tell Suna and they’d hold it over his head for blackmail reasons… But Shouyou doesn’t pull away, he only tilts his head as if he’s _actually_ going to— 

“Alright, I can see the effects of the pollen are kicking in for some of us, which means the Ashwinder potions should hit soon too. Let’s settle down! It’s time to go over some ground rules while you’re still coherent,” Suga calls out, placing a small stool in the center of the room. 

All eyes are on Mr. Refreshing. 

“Tonight is a special night for Hufflepuff House. I’d like to thank all the seventh years for preparing the common room and supplying water and snacks. We don’t want anyone getting dehydrated this year.” 

The room chuckles softly at that. 

“All jokes aside, please remember that the number one rule of this event is always ask for consent. This is no laughing matter and you will be expelled from the event and barred from any further events if you are caught disrespecting your classmates’ boundaries. I will not be participating in tonight’s events—” 

“Yeah cuz he got his yesterday!” Shouyou’s friend and self-proclaimed mentor Koutarou calls out, receiving a high five and whoop of approval from three other boys. 

Suga’s eyebrow twitches. “Thank you Koutarou for telling the whole house.” 

“You’re welcome!” Koutarou gives Suga a big, cheeky thumbs up and puts his arm around a dark-haired sixth year nestled into his side. 

“Where was I? Oh yes. I will not be participating so if you notice any suspicious activity or feel like you are in danger, just holler for me. The potion you took upon entering should be working its magic on most of you this very moment. Or at the very least it will in a few minutes. It will serve as your contraception and lubrication for the evening. While its effects do last for twenty-four hours, we suggest you give yourself a break after tonight. Again, we don’t want anyone getting dehydrated this year.” 

“What the heck is he talkin’ about, contraception and lubrication and all that?” Atsumu whispers to Shouyou. He feels like he’s missing something, a major detail about tonight’s events that his head is currently too fuzzy to piece anything together. 

“The room is doused with a special rose thorn, peppermint, and pearl dust pollen thanks to our incredibly talented botanist Asahi—” 

Some dude with long hair and a short beard stands up and waves to the applause that erupts. 

“So again, the effects should last you the entire night. Am I forgetting something…” Suga scratches his head in thought, winking one eye. “Remember your safe words, condoms and toys can be distributed on request…”

_Condoms? Toys? Safe words?!_

What the fuck is happening? 

“Shouyou what—what’re we gonna need all that stuff for?” Atsumu asks, his voice a little too unsteady from a combination of dick-raising excitement and fear.

“And with that being said,” Suga prattles on, “I hope all of you enjoy the annual Hufflepuff Valentine’s Day Orgy.” 

_Holy shit, Suna was right._

As the pieces of the near-impossible puzzle in Atsumu’s brain finally fall into place, everything around him starts making sense. The students practically draped over each other—all touchy-feely and connected at the hip. The mysterious potion, the fact he had to give up his wand, the medical questions! All of it suddenly makes sense. 

_Holy shit, I’m going to fuck Shouyou tonight._

Only in his wildest (wet) dreams has he ever entertained this idea—no, this _fantasy_. And he absolutely never would have pinned sweet, innocent Hufflepuff Shouyou to also want it as badly as he does! Yet here he is, paralyzed with his heart pounding in his chest as Shouyou slides into his lap and makes their clothed groins kiss. Atsumu’s uniform suddenly feels so tight against his skin, clinging to his body because of the layer of sweat that seeps through his pores. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but it’s like I said—I had a feeling you’d be okay with this. Are you okay with this?” Shouyou rocks his hips gently against Atsumu’s. Sparks ignite in Atsumu’s body like two striking flint stones at the touch. 

“It’s fine.” Atsumu swallows, and keeps his eyes glued to Shouto’s face and not their crotches. He is _more_ than okay with this. A sex-pollen induced fuck-marathon wherein he rails Shouyou until it’s nearly impossible for the younger boy to stand without flopping over like a helpless baby fawn sounds almost too good to be true. He can be miffed at Shouyou’s failure to tell him that he was attending a fucking orgy for their first date later. For now, he’s going to enjoy this for all its worth. 

“When you said yes, I could barely contain myself. I don’t know what I’m more excited for… Getting to feel you inside me, or getting to feel the inside of you,” Shouyou whispers low, sounding like a wet dream come true, and kisses Atsumu’s cheek. 

_Holy shit! Shouyou’s goin’ to fuck me too!_

A new (horny) force awakens within Atsumu. All of his visions for what their evening together will look like are immediately turned on their head. A bratty voice in the back of his mind screams for him to let this little imp of a Hufflepuff mount him and fill him with cum until he chokes.

Shouyou smirks, teasing him with some more expertly placed thrusts against his half-chub. “What are you the most excited for, Atsumu?” he murmurs as he brings Atsumu’s hand up to his lips and sucks on his trembling fingers. 

A pathetic whine escapes Atsumu’s lips and he immediately shuts his mouth, suddenly realizing it’s been hanging open this entire time. Who is this demon and what did he do with Shouyou?? Not that Atsumu is complaining. He’s just… _Pleasantly surprised._ He likes this spitfire Shouyou, a horny little miscreant who isn’t afraid to take what he wants. It’s just like how he gets on the Quidditch field—hungry for the ball and desperate to score. And Atsumu is going to let him score all right. Fuck, he’ll let Shouyou do anything he wants. 

They start out with dry humping and making out lazily, an easy introduction to each other’s bodies. Shouyou licks along the seam of Atsumu’s parted lips, slipping his tongue inside easily as Atsumu happily opens his mouth and lets his hands cup those freckled cheeks to hold him close. Thank goodness he used that spell—their kisses are icy hot in more ways than one. 

Everything around him feels like it’s spinning, maybe he should pull back and gulp down some air. Then again who needs oxygen when you’re breathing in sloppy kisses from your crush. Eventually Atsumu helps Shouyou shrug out of his robe, letting it fall past his shoulders and onto the floor.

Shouyou pulls away, dragging his tongue out of Atsumu’s mouth until the last possible moment, and arches his back. “You look so hot,” he says as he loosens his tie and removes it from around his neck, undoing the top three buttons of his shirt. 

“Thank you…” Atsumu blushes. Shouyou’s one to talk. Straddling Atsumu with his strong thighs and wearing a criminally sexy smirk, he looks like a vision. An angel that’s been sent down from heaven to rock his world. Atsumu can see Shouyou’s flushed chest past his white button-down, light pink dusting evenly tanned muscles. It’s a mouthwatering sight to say the least. 

“No, I mean you look like you’re actually really warm.” Shouyou places the back of his hand to Atsumu’s scalding forehead. “Let’s get you out of your clothes,” he says and starts undoing the buttons on Atsumu’s cape and uniform. 

Oh… Right. Atsumu was honestly so taken by how drop-dead sexy Shouyou is, he didn’t realize he’s practically sweating right through the thick wool and fur of his clothes. 

As Atsumu lets Shouyou undress him, his eyes begin to wander around the room. Everyone seems to be engrossed in their own sordid activities. There’s a girl on another loveseat, literally about an arm’s length away, with her legs spread wide while some chap’s head bobs beneath her skirt, slurping loud enough for Atsumu to be able to hear the lewd smacks. Across the room, the large group of students on the carpet are fingering each other. Thanks to the potions, their digits slide easily in and out of any available hole. Hell, some are already engaging in full-on penetration and their voices echo in a chorus of moans, sighs, and giggles. It’s actually incredible how they all look so comfortable with each other. Regardless of the sex pollen fueling the atmosphere, there is no apprehension or uneasiness in their actions. Only tenderness and complete trust.

Maybe Atsumu can convince Shouyou to join the group for round two… or three… 

The sound of the buttons on his uniform popping open (and the sweet relief of the cool air against his chest that draws out a groan) brings him back to his corner of this unbelievable reality. Shouyou drags his fingers down Atsumu’s pectorals, tracing his muscles and the fine hair there with a hum of approval. His gaze is hungry as he licks his kiss-stained lips.

“Ya like what ya see?” Atsumu asks with a raised eyebrow. He knows he’s hot—he’s got a working set of eyes. But he wants Shouyou to confirm it. 

Shouyou nods. “I do,” he murmurs, bringing his tongue to lap at one of Atsumu’s nipples.

Atsumu winces, biting his lower lip and sucking in air. His nipples are his Achilles’ heel, easily one of the most sensitive parts on his body. He can literally get off to just tit stuff alone and the pollen heightens the toe-curling tingling sensations that wrack his body up to eleven. He’d be sobbing from any extra attention paid to those nubby little fuckers, but… _The pollen_. Its effects are actually destroying his ability to keep himself from becoming a sniveling mess. Tears begin to pool at the corners of his eyes and roll down his hot cheeks.

Shouyou smiles against Atsumu’s skin. “Does that feel good, Atsumu?” he whispers before biting down hard. 

It’s impossible for Atsumu to keep himself from yelping and bucking his hips upward into Shouyou’s groin.

Shouyou has the audacity to giggle and grind right back. Shouyou is firm and damp against his crotch and he can’t even begin to imagine how messy his nether regions must be.

“Shouyou… Please stop teasin’ me.'' Atsumu shudders. It’s almost too much—the pressure building in his abdomen that’s literally making his balls ache. If he isn’t careful, he’s going to cream his pants at any second. 

Shouyou eases off and removes his shirt, revealing his bare chest. “Alright, I’ll stop. But you need to tell me what you want me to do next, ‘kay?” He boops Atsumu on his nose with his pointer finger. 

_Consent is key._

Atsumu nods, lip quivering. Forget crying tears of pleasure, he’s going to cry tears of relief and gratitude. He’s no blushing virgin, but damn does he appreciate how accommodating Shouyou is willing to be. After all, Atsumu has no clue if this is Shouyou’s first time. He scolds himself—how can he continue to act so selfish? He should be the one showering Shouyou with kisses and sucking his dick so good it makes that beautiful, lithe back arch into a perfect bow shape. 

“I wanna eat ya out,” Atsumu says with his chest, determined to turn this night around. 

Shouyou’s breath hitches and his mouth parts. “Oh… Yeah, y-you can do that if you want. We should probably get rid of our clothes first though...”

“We can do that, we can do that real quick.” Atsumu grins and gets right to work, starting with his blasted, sweat-stained uniform that still hangs from his shoulders.

Once their clothes are discarded and after Atsumu lets his eyes feast upon the sight of Shouyou’s flushed, naked body, they quickly flip their positions. Shouyou is reclined on the couch with his legs hiked over Atsumu’s shoulders while Atsumu’s face is shoved into Shouyou’s ass. Apparently the potions give recipients their own personalized taste, essentially natural-flavored lube. Shouyou’s tastes so fucking good—yuzu fruit and lavender—that the smallest part of Atsumu’s mind worries that he’ll get addicted to it. Those potions and the pollen are a deadly combination for sure. 

Atsumu places messy sucks and kisses to Shouyou’s pink, puckering rim. It opens so easily for Atsumu as he prods the tip of his tongue inside and draws out any natural goodness that he can. Shouyou’s cock bobs heavily above him, hitting the top of his head and drooling precum onto his perfectly styled hair. He moans Atsumu’s name over and over again, clenching his thighs around Atsumu’s head like he’s trying to keep him from being able to come up for air. Again, Atsumu couldn’t care less. He’s living his best life, face deep in Shouyou’s taint as he drags the fat of his tongue along the seam of his balls and up his shaft, finally stopping to lap at the cherry-red tip and tease the leaking slit. Shouyou’s dick is probably the most beautiful dick he’s ever seen in his entire life—save for his own of course. Atsumu could write lines upon lines of poetry about how the way Shouyou’s foreskin stretches around his dewy head makes him want to burst into tears, or how the heavy curve at the center of Shouyou’s shaft accentuates the prominent vein that runs along its underside and steals all the air from Atsumu’s body. He wants to eat Shouyou alive, feel that delectable cock slide down his larynx and have it ruin him. Screw Suna and ‘Samu’s judgmental snickers, he’ll wear his fucked vocal cords as a badge of honor.

“Uwah, Atsumu!” Shouyou cries. His hands fly to Atsumu’s hair, fingers gripping his blond waves at the root and tugging hard. It makes Atsumu’s neglected dick jump, a knee-jerk reaction that he didn’t even know was possible. 

“That’s it, baby. Lemme hear ya.” Despite there being about at least forty other horny teens moaning desperately around them, Shouyou’s voice is the only one Atsumu hears because it’s the only one that matters. He will do absolutely anything to get Shouyou to make those noises for him. Atsumu lets his jaw go slack, ready to swallow down Shouyou all the way to the hilt so his nose gets buried in a mess of orange curls. When the tip hits the back of his soft palate, Atsumu groans in an attempt to cover up how he almost gagged. Thankfully Shouyou is his own moaning mess, too far gone to notice Atsumu’s faux pas. 

_Note to Atsumu—the pollen and/or potions won’t make you an expert deep throater. You gotta work up to that just like everyone else._

So Atsumu (knowing his limits) eases off and takes it slow, taking Shouyou’s base into his fist and stroking languidly while he works his lips around Shouyou’s shaft. It still drives Shouyou to the brink of his orgasm. 

“Atsumu, stop. I don’t wanna cum yet,” Shouyou whines, tapping the side of Atsumu’s temple three times. It’s the safe gesture they established while they were taking off their clothes. They didn’t know if they’d actually need to use it, but they figured they’d better be safe than sorry. 

Atsumu pulls back and wipes his lips, drenched with saliva and precum, with the back of his arm. “How do ya wanna cum?” he asks, voice hoarse, and kisses the inside of Shouyou’s thigh. 

Looking down at him, Shouyou’s half-lidded eyes are glossed over like ancient amber. “Uhm, I… I think I want to fuck you first. If that’s alright with you?” he asks, sounding a little dazed, yet apprehensive. Like he’s worried Atsumu is going to reject him because he wants to be the one to top. 

The funny thing is, in this moment—a brief blip of clarity past the haze of the sex pollen that could just as easily cloud his judgement—Atsumu can’t believe how badly he suddenly wants to have this boy top him. This wonderful, kind, daring, and hot-as-hell boy that completely turned his world upside down. 

“It is absolutely alright with me,” Atsumu sighs and reaches out to pull Shouyou into a tight embrace. He drags their naked bodies down onto the floor and their lips immediately find each other. Shouyou manages to quickly pin Atsumu to the ground with his wrists above his head with one hand—despite the fact that Shouyou can barely wrap his fingers around them.

Atsumu vaguely hears a voice gleefully shout, “Aw yes! That’s my disciple! Woo-hoo!” He honestly can’t really tell, he’s too taken by how fucking hot Shouyou looks above him. Shouyou’s going to look even hotter after he coats his pretty neck with bites and bruises later. 

“I’m going to open you up now, Atsumu,” Shouyou says sweetly despite his eyes burning with ravenousness. 

Swallowing his literal pulsing rock of a heart back into his chest, Atsumu nods. 

Shouyou giggles and releases Atsumu’s wrists. “Get on your knees.” 

Atsumu does Shouyou one better. He kneels in a puppy pose—ass up and chest pressed to the ground with his arms splayed out in front of him.

“Be gentle, okay?” Atsumu sighs over his shoulder, batting his eyelashes and shaking his hips so his cock and balls dangle heavy between his legs. 

Shouyou’s dick jumps at that and Atsumu laughs because it’s honestly the most adorable thing he’s ever seen in the entire goddamn world. Shouyou never fails to make Atsumu fall harder for him. 

“I will.” Shouyou falls to his knees and cups Atsumu’s ass cheeks, spreading them to dive right in. He circles Atsumu’s rim with his own slick, easily coaxing Atsumu nice and loose. Two fingers slip inside and curl, searching for Atsumu’s sweet spot. With each stroke inside him, a soft caress that makes his body break out in shivers, the coil in his abdomen tightens. He needs more and wants to see how far he can go before it snaps. 

“Go deeper Shouyou,” Atsumu urges deliriously. 

Shouyou hums and drives his fingers all the way to the last knuckle. Atsumu pounds his fist on the ground, trying not to let his voice break just yet. If he feels so impossibly stuffed now, imagine how much better it’s going to feel when Shouyou enters him. 

“You’re doing so well,” Shouyou says as he moves his fingers in and out—tempo increasing with every deep push. His free hand rubs comforting circles on Atsumu’s lower back. It’s a silent affirmation that reinforces his words. 

Atsumu shudders. “Shouyou, baby, ya gotta fuck me or else I’m gonna lose my mind.” He’s already lost most of his mind, but he wants to have the rest of it obliterated by Shouyou’s cock.

“Okay.” Shouyou retracts his fingers, leaving Atsumu feeling so empty. “Oh…” 

“What is it?” Atsumu says breathless, just barely able to look over his shoulder to catch Shouyou’s tongue lapping at the “V” of his index and middle finger. 

“You taste like pomegranate,” Shouyou murmurs—Atsumu’s slick is smeared across his lip. 

Atsumu groans, voice rumbling in his chest. He has to fight the urge to lick him clean and taste for himself.

Shouyou raises an eyebrow. “So impatient, you do realize we have all night?” 

“I don’t care, I want ya in me now,” Atsumu growls, baring his teeth. He can’t wait any longer. 

Shouyou doesn’t keep him waiting, quickly grabbing the blanket from off of the couch and laying it on the ground so Atsumu doesn’t have to have the harsh carpet on his back. Once he gets on his back, Atsumu spreads his legs—caressing his thighs before parting them to reveal his opened hole and ripe balls for Shouyou’s enjoyment. 

“ _Merlin’s beard…_ ” Shouyou gasps, looking like a dehydrated man who has finally found an oasis to quench his undying thirst. 

Atsumu can’t help but smirk and toss his sweat-soaked bangs out of his face. “C’mon and fuck me already.” 

“Y-yes, Atsumu,” Shouyou says, voice and hands shaking as he aligns his precum-drenched cock with Atsumu’s hole. He bites his lower lip and furrows his brow—it's the first time all night uncertainty is clear on his face. 

“Is this your first time?” Atsumu asks. 

Shouyou stills on a sharp inhale—the pads of his fingers digging into the meat of Atsumu’s thigh. “What gave it away?” 

“I had a hunch.” 

“Is it wrong for me to be a little nervous? What if I hurt you? I don’t think I could live with myself if I made this bad for you…”

Atsumu’s heart swells, a wave that crashes down on him and drowns him in gooey, sappy feelings for the orange-haired boy. He will do absolutely anything to set Shouyou’s mind at ease. “It’s going to be okay,” Atsumu says, resting his hand over Shouyou’s and intertwining their fingers. “I was born ready for you. _Please..._ ” He couldn’t be more sure that he is meant to be with Shouyou like this.

Two halves of a whole finally able to become one. 

Shouyou nods with tears in his eyes. “Alright…” It’s the last thing he says before sinking into the white-hot bliss that is Atsumu’s asshole. And Atsumu begins to see white spots that cloud his vision and hear static that buzzes in his ears the deeper Shouyou goes. The boy might be smaller than him, but he still stretches Atsumu’s insides so well. Shouyou’s eyes are screwed shut and his mouth hangs open, gasping for air. His hands are splayed across Atsumu’s chest, spreading beads of sweat beneath his fiery touch, and his head falls forward—hanging as he attempts to catch his breath. 

Atsumu knows exactly what to do. 

“ _Fuck, baby,_ ” he moans, nice and loud so he knows Shouyou will be able to hear it over the other groans and cries filling the room. He digs his heels into the small of Shouyou’s back, urging him even deeper. “Ya fill me up so good.” 

_“H-Ha!”_ Shouyou keens, shuddering violently at the sudden pressure on his sacrum. 

“Ya can do it, baby. Just move yer hips a little. It’ll be okay,” Atsumu assures him, trying his best to sound calm despite feeling like he’s going to explode. Shouyou cranes his head to look back up at Atsumu and… 

_Oh…_

There’s a spark of determination in his eyes that Atsumu only briefly saw during his last Quidditch match. In those eyes, right as he slammed the Quaffle through the goalpost with the back of his broom at a speed Atsumu didn’t even know someone other than his brother could achieve, Atsumu truly fell for Shouyou. He could see their future laid out before him—taking the entire world by storm with their freak quick that will leave every single one of their opponents in the dust and years of pure, domestic bliss until their hearts stop beating at the same time so they will never have to live without each other. And now that he’s able to see the wanton and crazed look up close, Atsumu knows his fate is sealed. 

Adjusting his hands to grip Atsumu’s hips for support, Shouyou rocks his cock in and out of Atsumu at an excruciatingly slow tempo. And Atsumu can see stars from the grand window above him that shows the expanse of the universe as Shouyou gains more confidence—increading his tempo and toughly railing him. It gets to a point where Shouyou is literally pulling Atsumu onto his cock with each thrust, using those concealed muscles to hook beneath Atsumu’s thighs and lift his back off of the ground. 

Atsumu can barely keep his eyes open, but he refuses to let them slip shut. He would never forgive himself if he missed Shouyou’s blissed-out expression as he cums. He needs to commit it to memory for when they must inevitably part. It’ll be a perfect memory for future lonely nights where he only has his thoughts and his hand to show him any kindness. Still, with the buzzing vibrations that tingle in his cheeks, hands, and toes, it’s proving to be an incredible challenge.

“Atsumu, I… I can’t… I gotta…” Shouyou babbles as his body rolls with each time his cock rams further into Atsumu. 

“ _Fuck yes!”_ Atsumu cries and tries his best to meet Shouyou halfway with his thrusts despite how much his body feels like flimsy gelatin. 

Then Shouyou does the unthinkable. He pushes Atsumu to roll him backward so his toes touch the floor behind his head and his knees touch his ears. From there, he ruts into Atsumu wildly—using the leverage he now has to employ all his body weight into drilling Atsumu into the ground. And Atsumu (poor chap who literally didn’t stand a chance against the little Hufflepuff’s power) cums immediately—sputtering his seed onto his own face. 

Shouyou was right, he does taste like pomegranate. 

“ _Atsumu!”_ Shouyou sobs as he follows Atsumu’s example—releasing so much cum Atsumu can practically feel his dick pulsing, emptying, and filling him up. 

Exhausted, they both collapse onto the sweat-drenched quilt, gasping for any amount of air their weak lungs can get. 

“That was… _Wow…”_ Atsumu says in between labored breaths to the ceiling, eyes wide as the room begins to stop spinning. 

“You okay?” Shoyou asks, rolling to his side. 

Atsumu stretches his body and examines himself—his limbs still work and (wouldn’t you know) he’s still hard. His gaze turns to Shouyou who looks just as exhausted, yet still incredibly aroused, as he does. He extends an arm out and pulls Shouyou into a hug, pushing back his wild sex hair and kissing his forehead. 

“I am more than okay. In fact…” His eyes catch the cute blonde girl who was getting eaten out earlier leering at them. She blushes a deep scarlet, yet doesn’t look away. Was she watching them the entire time? Judging by the way her legs hang open, revealing her juicy-looking pussy and the rosy nub of her clit, she probably was. He kisses Shouyou’s cheek, the underside of his chin, then the column of his neck. Shouyou shudders and Atsumu feels the other boy’s dick begin to bob in interest. Screw resting and the fact that he just came harder than he has ever had in his entire life. When at the Hufflepuff Valentine’s Day Orgy, do as the Hufflepuffs do. “I think we could stand to invite one of yer housemates over for some more fun. What d’ya say?” he murmurs, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Shouyou’s neck to turn his attention to the girl. 

Shouyou looks over and smiles, beckoning for her to join them for round two. 

* * *

“Ya’ve got some nerve, goin’ to the Hufflepuff event and failing to tell me ya would be missin’ for nearly forty-eight hours!” Osamu scolds him over breakfast two days later.

Atsumu shrugs. “Sorry, I just lost track of time is all…” How was he supposed to know he slept the entire day away after the whirlwind night he had? Time really did seem irrelevant—rounds of sex he had with Shouyou and other Hufflepuffs will definitely do that to you. After tag-teaming that blonde girl, who was _incredibly_ talented with her tongue, Atsumu was able to fufill his dream of fucking Shouyou until he couldn’t stand. Then, after some much needed downtime cuddling and snacking, they joined Shouyou’s friend Koutarou and his group for another two rounds. Atsumu ain't no cuck, but watching the third-year take Shouyou apart with only his fingers was an _experience_. After that, the rest of the night was hazy. They stayed hydrated of course, but who knows how many more rounds they went for. The next thing Atsumu remembers was waking up in Shouyou’s bed with the other boy nuzzling into his side. It was truly perfect, just the way he wanted this steamy fairytale to end. 

“Well don’t let it happen again, I ain’t gonna cover for ya anymore,” Osamu huffs. 

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way...” Suna sets down his fork and knife and blots his lips with his napkin. “It’s time you tell us what the Hufflepuff event is. Spill,” he says, narrowing his eyes dubiously.

Atsumu snickers, tapping his wand to his chin. “Like I’m gonna tell ya what it is.” There is no way in hell he’s letting Suna in on Hogwarts’ best-kept secret. The memory of the Hufflepuff Valentine’s Day Orgy is for him and him alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about the Harry Potter Universe, but I do know about sex pollen and shenanigans. Also with all the wonderful HP AU Atsuhina fan art, how could I not be inspired to write this 7K monstrosity? 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! If you enjoyed what you read, please feel free to share [this tweet](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1363616942280556549?s=20)!!


End file.
